


Hushabye

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Series: Angelfire Universe [2]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Sam's in a leap and he's tired, but he realizes Al is more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #2 in the Angelfire Universe. 1991.
> 
> Zozobra is a 50 feet high giant marionette effigy that is built and burned during the annual Fiestas de Santa Fe in Santa Fe, New Mexico and marks the Fiestas' start.

_Al was gone forever._

_Fear slammed into Sam Beckett, stealing the breath from his lungs. He yelled his best friend's name over and over until his voice was raw with agony. Something had happened on Al's side, but Sam knew he'd never find out what had gone wrong. Nothing to do with the leap...or maybe it was. He'd looked so tired the last time he popped in... It was as if a warning, but Sam couldn't hear the voice, make out the words._

_He was alone._

I awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. After making certain my physical symptoms were that of the nightmare and not a heart-attack, I lay quietly in the dark room. I listened to my own harsh breathing, while someone else's alarm clock ticked away the time.

It would be more like heart- _break_ , losing Al. It seemed like he'd been there for me all of my life. As much as he could be these days. Here I was alone, in a stranger's bed once again. The sense of disorientation and loneliness that swamped me forced a whimper of protest from my lips.

"Are you okay, Sam?" a soft murmur asked, close by.

"Al?" I could just make out his image, 'sitting' on the corner of the bed. I peered at the neon hands of the clock. It was 2:03 a.m., SBT. What Al calls Sam Beckett Time.

"What are you doing here this time of night?" I asked, reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp. I was puzzled and just a little alarmed.

"Checking up on you," he admitted reluctantly.

The gentle tone held a calming effect, but still the dream lingered. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course," he assured me.

"Then what are you doing here now?" I insisted. With no distraction, it wouldn't be too easy for Al to placate me with evasions. I put the current leap out of my mind and focused everything on my friend.

"Watching you sleep."

Silence ate up several particles of time. He'd said it to throw me a curve, which it had. The last thing he should've wanted me to suspect was that he'd taken to popping in with no apparent purpose other than watching me sleep. I wondered how long it had been going on, had a feeling this wasn't a first. I followed that train of thought down to a conclusion. "How much sleep do you get a night?"

"Me?" He shrugged dismissively. "Oh, hey, two--two and a half hours, easy...'course that's not counting the other six I spend in bed..." he added suggestively.

"I'm serious, Al. What do you do, grab a few hours here and there, when it's night for me? And when's the last time you took a vacation?"

He looked away, then back, meeting my eyes squarely. "When's the last time _you_ had one?"

Several answers in one sentence. Except his disregard for his own welfare wouldn't do either of us any good. "Yeah, but I don't have a choice."

"Are you building up to a point here, or are you just trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

"Yes. I am trying to get rid of you." His face showed astonishment, making me smile. Maybe it was cruel, but I did have a point to get across. "Because I don't want to lose you. I have a feeling you'll never let me know what goes on on your side, but I can take some good guesses. You're showing signs of burnout."

"I see you've decided to take up psychology after all," he commented defensively. "I'll warn Beeks about the competition."

"How far are you going to be able to push yourself?" I pleaded with my eyes, trying to get my concern for the seriousness of it through to him.

"I--" he began to say something, apparently thought better of it and started over. "What do you want me to do? Deserting you here alone while I go off to have a barrel of fun with my freedom doesn't promise to be very de-stressful, if you know what I mean. Even that time I was supposed to go up to the cabin I was lucky I..." he fell silent.

I searched my memory, pulling out the last time Al had had any kind of a getaway. It was during my leap as Samantha, and he'd taken Tina and gone. To save his relationship with her. Under the circumstances, I wouldn't call it a vacation. _Work-related research?_ I chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Al demanded.

Realizing he might have misinterpreted the laughter, I hastily sought to amend it. "Uh, I uh, was just remembering the last time I was at a cabin in the woods. Little did I know I'd end up finding Professor Lonnegro a wife."

Al's eyes narrowed, but he appeared to accept the excuse. "Well, it wasn't funny to _me_."

_Or did he?_ I wondered which time he was referring to. "Me, either. But it's okay." I decided to be ambiguous too, but sincere. To let him know that if he ever wanted to talk to me about...anything, I was willing to listen. "Y'know, sometimes when life gets too much for me, solitude helps to get my head together, even these days. It doesn't have to be for very long."

"Well..." he began hesitantly. "It _is_ Fiesta time in Santa Fe..."

I approved, knowing in my heart that it was just what he needed. "That's perfect."

"Not without you, it's not."

I could understand what he meant. I was so used to sharing everything with him. All the joys, sorrows, special moments. It had gotten to the point where I felt a sense of emptiness during those periods of time on a leap when Al wasn't actually with me. Then he'd be there again, and I tried never to take those moments for granted. Just knowing he was by my side kept me going.

"Go, Al. For us both."

"Only for one day," he stated his terms. "If you're sure you'll be okay?"

"How much trouble can I get into in one--" the look on his face stopped me mid-sentence. "I promise," I tried to be sincere, but ended up yawning in his face.

He gave me a stern look. "Now, _you_ get some rest!"

"Good idea." I snuggled deeper into the pillows, feeling content and safe in Al's presence.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep."

I regarded him through one eye, wondering if he'd taken up mind reading, but didn't comment. I figured some things were better left unsaid. He wanted to stay, and I wanted him to. "Say hi to old Zozobra for me."

I felt sleep tugging at me, and was lulled by Al's voice -- real, or in my dreams? -- softly singing _The Impossible Dream._

8/21/91

THE END


	2. Dreams of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theoretically, this isn't part of the story but it's so short I put it here. It's a poem that belongs to the Angelfire Universe.

**DREAMS OF ANGELS**

Guardian angel is what you called me

But. . .do angels dream of warm, living flesh at night?

Leaping willingly into the flames of passion

Arms binding souls to earthly desires

Bodies entwining to become one

Harsh daylight banishes the images

Helpful hologram thinking only of your best interests

Willingly sacrificing whatever it takes

Pure acts of selfless love

Minds only entwined as one

For you I would do anything

Except give up these dreams. . .

Of angels


End file.
